


When Did Anyone Last Say To You These Exact Words…You Are The Sunshine Of My Life

by RagaMuffinSundrop



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Light Smut, Romance, mental sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagaMuffinSundrop/pseuds/RagaMuffinSundrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Nine find a way to make tea time with Jackie and Jack more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did Anyone Last Say To You These Exact Words…You Are The Sunshine Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> If Doctor Who was mine this kind of stuff would have happened on the show.

When Did Anyone Last Say To You These Exact Words…You Are The Sunshine Of My Life

 

Spoilers: None, this is completely AU

Characters: Nine/Rose Jack

 

A/N: This is completely AU and I'm sure goes against canon. For all you canon purists, I am sorry, I intended no harm and was only having a bit of fun.

The title does have something to do with Doctor Who specifically the Ninth Doctor if anyone can tell me what that is, I'll give you a cookie

Damn Jackie Tyler and her never-ending meal rituals, the Doctor thought darkly. He was a nine hundred year old Gallifreyan. He didn't do domestic. He took great pride in not doing domestic and here he was having dinner with Jackie bloody Tyler in her flat, as domestic as a trained seal. Give him a dead fish as a treat and a horn to honk with his nose and he wouldn't be any more domestic. The Doctor glared rudely at the woman sitting across the table from him, she of the big brown eyes and even bigger heart, Rose Tyler it was all her fault.  
Rose had asked to come home to London a few hours ago. She had explained she wanted to see her mother after everything that had happened on Satellite Five. The Doctor had agreed to take her there immediately. Once, they had arrived in London, Rose had asked the Doctor and Jack to come to dinner at the flat with her. They could have said no; they should have said no, but neither man had wanted to.

The last battle of the Time War had happened less than a fortnight ago in terms of TARDIS time. Jack, Rose and the Doctor, hadn't gotten over the fear of losing each other yet and the shock and joy of finding each other again. As a result, the three were reluctant to be parted for any length of time. When Rose had asked her men to come with her Jack and the Doctor agreed to come along not wanting to be without Rose for even the length of an afternoon. Now the Doctor was beginning to regret his decision, not the part about being with his Rose and his Jack, never that, but being with Jackie Tyler.

What's the matter, Theta? The Doctor's eyes widened for a moment at the first touch of Rose's mind to his own. They had discovered that after joining with the TARDIS to become Bad Wolf Rose had been granted some telepathic abilities. Rose had the ability to share her thoughts with the Doctor and he with her.

You know bloody well what's the matter, The Doctor thought back sourly. He didn't have to be able to read her thoughts to be able to read her face. Rose looked at first worried and then contrite.

You didn't have to come, Theta. Hearing his Gallifreyan nickname on her lips still gave him queer thrill in his hearts. He knew she was right. She wouldn't have forced him to come, that's never been Rose's way. He had come because he hadn't wanted to be apart for that long from the people he loved for any length of time. The Doctor watched Rose's eyes light up at his last thought.

How much longer, Rose? The Doctor in her head sounded like a whiny child and the image was totally at odds with the cool, almost social look on his face as her mother rattled on about the neighbours' new carpeting in the flat next door.

Leave Mum alone, she's enjoying herself, Rose thought back loyally. It wasn't as if her mum wasn't going on a bit, she was. Rose figured though Jackie was entitled at least this once to go on. Jackie had known when Rose had left to help the Doctor and Jack that Rose might not have come back and still she had helped her leave. Rose figured the very least she owed her mother for helping Rose get back to her life and the men she loved was a dinner.

It wasn't too bad. The Doctor had been polite and Jackie had taken to Jack who was treating her as if she was the most fascinating woman in the room. Rose could kiss Jack for that and thought she might once she got him away from her mother. In fact, she might not even wait that long.

Oy! The thought was in Rose's head as clear and sharp as bell ringing. She looked over at the Doctor. His face was still polite but his eyes had gone stormy and more than a little possessive. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he had not only heard her thoughts about kissing Jack he hadn't liked them.

Already kissed you, have yet to see what kissing Jack is like, Rose told him. It was a challenge keeping her face as serene as his own and she didn't quite manage it. She could feel herself smiling slightly. When the Doctor smirked at her not being able to school her expressions into the proper face as well as he could Rose merely raised an eyebrow in challenge. She may not have had as much experience in playing the game as he had but she was certainly going to try and give as good as she got.

Won't work, I'm nine hundred years old and a genius. The Doctor's thoughts were smug but Rose was ready for him. True, he was a nine hundred year old half Gallifreyan half human who controlled time and traveled the universe. Also true, he was a genius. Still, Rose was confident she had something better. She was a Tyler. Even the Doctor had once confided to her there were few things in the universe scarier than Jackie Tyler and when she needed to be Rose could be every inch her mother's daughter. Rose watched as the Doctor became aware of her thoughts. His expression faltered and his face paled before he came back to himself gulping audibly in fear. Rose resisted the urge to do a little victory dance under the table.

The Doctor purposely shut his thoughts off from Rose. It was something he could do easier than she could, being nine hundred years old and being part of a race that was latently telepathic had some advantages. He could shield his thoughts from her anytime he needed to, he didn't do it often because more often than not she could guess his thoughts from his eyes. Even when he tried to keep his emotions hidden from her, his eyes always gave him away. Right now though he was grateful she couldn't read his thoughts. If she wanted to play, they would play and Rose would be reminded once again who would win. The Doctor deliberately let her see the heat in his eyes as he planned his first attack.

What are you wearing under your clothes? Rose heard the Doctor's thought and immediately froze. He had not just asked her that! She couldn't stop the blush from heating her cheeks. He'd never asked her something like that. They exchanged kisses and hugs with a comfortable regularity since he had told her he loved her. She had even shared his bed but only in the same not carnal way they had shared a bed before. Rose had assumed that either the Doctor was taking things slow with her because he loved her or that being Gallifreyan he wasn't interested in the physical aspect of a relationship with her. Now suddenly at dinner with her mum he was trying to instigate mental sex. The man was going to drive her spare.

Rose refrained from answering him for a moment. She studied his eyes; it would have been easy to miss the playfulness coming off him if she didn't know him as well as she did. He wanted to play? All right she'd play. Knowing her expression was innocent this time Rose asked him. Do you want me to tell you or show you, Theta?

It was the Doctor's turn to freeze and he was helpless to stop the blush that made his ears red. Damn Rose Tyler! She couldn't possibly mean that she was going to stand on the table and start removing clothing letting his eager eyes discover exactly what she was wearing under her jeans and hoodie. The alternating thoughts she couldn't mean that and yes, Rassilon, please let her mean that, were fighting in the Doctor's brain for dominance. Rose smirked knowingly at him, as if she was trying to tell him she could read his thoughts without their mental link. I can, Rose assured him all traces of smugness gone. The thought had been delivered with calm certainty.

He was rapidly losing control of this game and he wasn't sure why. He was a nine hundred year old Time Lord he should not have lost control of a game he started to a nineteen-year-old girl. It was disgraceful; it was embarrassing. He had to get control of the game back somehow. It had become imperative. He knew of one way he could get control back instantly. Fixing her with steely eyes he told Rose. Show me, Rose.

Rose was a little taken aback by the ferocity of his request but complied immediately. She imagined herself in front of the mirror in her room on the TARDIS. She had selected a matching white lace pants and bra set that morning wondering what the Doctor would think if he had seen them. Now as she pictured them, Rose knew exactly what the Doctor was thinking and she didn't need her telepathic powers to know.

What are you wearing then, Theta? The question wasn't entirely unexpected but it was surprising. Deciding to give as good as well as he got the Doctor sent a mental picture of himself to Rose. As he watched fascinated, a blush colored her cheeks but she didn't turn her eyes away from his or make any other attempt to break the link between them.

Black pants, I am scandalized, Rose thought primly as she allowed herself to fully enjoy the mental image he had sent her. There in her head was the Doctor; his pale skin was outlining sinewy muscles in his chest and legs. He was beautiful, true male perfection. Rose quickly realized he, at least the mental image of him, wore nothing but a pair of old fashioned black pants under his jeans and jumper. The thought was wildly exciting. She couldn't stop herself from gasping aloud as she imagined touching the skin offered up to her mental gaze.

"Are you all-right, Rose?" The Doctor asked solicitously. His face was kind and his smile sweet if she ignored the wolfish look in his eyes. He'd known exactly why she had gasped. The bastard, Rose thought darkly. There was only one way to deal with this.

"I'm fine," Rose answered smiling sweetly. She offered no other explanation and the Doctor didn't ask for one, mostly because Rose doubted he could speak. As she spoke she pictured herself in the bra and pants she was wearing under her clothes, this time however she picked herself lowering her right bra strap ever so slowly, allowing more and more skin to be exposed from the top of her breast to her nipple. As she pictured it she kept her eyes locked on the Doctor's and sent the thought to him making him see what she wanted him to see. He started to choke on his own tea and Rose resisted the urge to make a hash mark in the air, score one for her.

Rose wasn't prepared for what happened next. The Doctor glared at her and with very clever fingers reached under the table and tapped her wrist once and then twice. Rose looked up at him confusion evident on her face. The Doctor pulled his hand out from under the table and held up one finger signaling that Rose was to wait. His smile promised that this would be worth it.

A second later Rose mentally saw herself standing in the bra and pants that she was using images of to torment the Doctor. This time however, the scene was slightly different. Rose was alone but she could feel the Doctor with her. Her eyes flew to the Doctor's knowing gaze. She could feel the touch of his fingers on her even though his hands never left the table. In fact, the Doctor was carrying on eating his Shepard's pie as if he didn't have a care in the world. Bastard! She thought viciously at him.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Rose's questioning of his parentage but other than that didn't reply. He finished his pie and had taken a sip of tea swallowing before he asked mentally. Do you want me to stop? He doesn't let her answer. The question is polite at best but completely meaningless. He has no intention of stopping not yet anyway. Rose wanted to play with him she was going to have to see his game through, his way until the very end.

Rose bit her lip to prevent a whimper from escaping as the Doctor's mental torture continued. His phantom fingers now skated over her back in long teasing strokes that made her body quiver. She can feel his breath cool on the back of her neck and one arm around her waist as if he's holding her upright in the chair. Her body is his to command and she's not too far-gone to appreciate the fact that he is doing it from the other side of the table without touching her physically. He'd always told her he was an alien this is just showing her how much. She wondered if he is going to stop or if he's going to keep mentally touching her until her desire is sated. She hoped and feared he wouldn't stop. She felt a foot sliding along her ankle the touch as gentle as a kitten's paw and raised her eyes to see the Doctor give her a wink. Rose wanted to be pissed off but was incapable. Any thoughts or feelings she might have had have been stolen away by the feeling of those phantom fingers on her breast pinching at her nipple.

Rose's face was a study in controlled pleasure and the Doctor found himself wishing they were alone in the TARDIS so he could touch her as he was mentally doing. He was enjoying himself watching her. Only a fool wouldn't enjoy seeing his woman in the throes of passion and he was no fool. He wished she were touching him with those warm, clever little hands of hers. He knew he could teach her the tricks he used to touch her now. One of the effects of becoming Bad Wolf was that Rose was now more mentally a Gallifreyan than a human. She was remarkably similar to he himself actually with only a few differences. With the proper guidance, she could be taught to do as he was doing now. In fact later, he might offer to show her how to use her new talents. At the moment he was having too much pleasure touching her.

Rose was going to kiss him or kill him at the moment; she's not sure which desire is stronger. The Doctor's phantom fingers were getting more questing. Now his fingers were trailing across the tops of her thighs and delving into her centre. He's coming closer to where she needed him but not actually touching there. When Rose met the Doctor's eyes there was a naked hunger in them that surprised her. He had never looked at her like that before. Over the past year he has looked at her many ways, annoyed, frustrated, scared, irritated, even recently very lovingly but never with the passion and heat she could see in his eyes now. Rose isn't sure what to do.

Let me please you, my Rose. The answer came from the Doctor immediately and Rose was surprised to hear the same hunger and almost a pleading in his mental voice. It was as if it was as important to his well being as it was hers that he finished what he had started with her. Rose took a deep breath settled into her chair and nodded her head slightly. One thought was paramount in her mind. Do It Rose told him letting him see the desire in her own eyes.

Rose would have bet she was the only one at the table who noticed the sudden change in the Doctor. His fingers were suddenly gripping the edge of the table hard enough to leave his knuckles turning white. He was sitting upright and his body was rigid. His eyes never left Rose's eyes and suddenly she felt it.

Her entire body felt as if it was being touched at once. The Doctor's touch was all over her, the roughened pads of his fingers were causing her nerves to catch fire and she had to bite her lip to keep from vocalizing her pleasure. His fingers were on her breasts and at the same time delving inside her stroking her core. She was going to come. The absurdity of the situation didn't escape Rose's notice. She was going to come without being touched and while sitting at the dinner table having a meal with her mother and Jack. If she'd had the breath Rose would have giggled. Instead every molecule in her body was focused on the spiral of desire tightening in her. It was a spiral the Doctor controlled. Theta please! Rose begged him, as the spiral got tighter.

The Doctor noted with pleasure the agony and ecstasy that was crossing Rose's face. She was so close and he'd put her there. A feeling of masculine pride overtook him. Knowing it would send her flying over the edge into desire the Doctor sent her one last thought. Come for me, my Rose. His words, his thought had the desired affect. Rose's body grew as rigid as his own had been moments before and her eyes became hazy with passion. She whimpered quietly. The Doctor was sure the sound would have been a full-fledged moan or cry of his name but she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. The sound was muffled and the Doctor covered it further by coughing. He didn't care if Jack or Jackie stared at him as long as their attention did not focus on Rose.

Almost as quickly as it happened it was over. Rose took one deep breath unnoticed by either Jack or Jackie and then sat up slowly. Her flushed skin the only indication that anything had happened. "Are you done then, love?" Jackie suddenly appeared at her shoulder holding out her hand for Rose's plate. Rose didn't look her mother in the eye as she answered. "Yeah Mum, great dinner thanks. I'm done."

"What happened to your lip, Rose?" Jackie asked noticing for the first time Rose's bloodied bottom lip. At her mother's innocent question Rose could hear the Doctor's thoughts. What happened, Rose? The Doctor asked saucily. Rose studiously ignored his eyes. She had gone from wanting to kiss him to kill him.

"I'm fine, Mum. 'Tis only a flesh wound." Jackie rolled her eyes ignoring Rose's attempt at Monty Python themed humour.

"Did you get enough, Rose, Doctor?" Jackie asked as she collected the other plates. Rose kept her eyes level with the Doctor's and any trace of a smile off her features as she answered.

"Yes, Mum I'm completely sated."


End file.
